The One
by AshReaper
Summary: Naruto finally agrees to becoming a model, hoping to become one of the best, like his mother was. He is swept up into the fashion world, stumbling over a not so great past, and with a chance of losing everything. Luck be on his side, as he breaks out of his cage, becoming a name that everyone knows. -based off of 'The One" Manga by Nicky Lee. - Itachi x Naruto -Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening! This is a redone/edited story of mine! Has anyone ever read '****The One**' **Manhua by Nicky Lee? Well it amazing, and you should definitely read it! So this story is actually something of a crossover. Most of the dialog, characters, settings, and the story plot itself is from the One, while I am switching out some characters, for example, Naruto is the main character in this. As well as adding my own personal touches to the story. Please Be warned This is a Boy x Boy story. Naruto x Itachi. It is not in the Crossover area because The One, is not one of the options, so sorry. This will also be pretty dark at some points. Naruto will have had a tough life in this one. It will also be a little OCC. This story will not be updated as often as I wish, since I have school, so no promises on that one. Sorry. But I will try to make the chapters long instead. Thank you for reading this! **

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not Claim to or Own Naruto or The One. If I did, I would not be sitting here eating ice cream over the heartbreak of not owning them. Majority of plot, speech, characters and dialog belong to Nicky Lee. Some Character's here belong to Naruto, not us.**

**Chapter Rating: T, and a sexy, girly naruto.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Chapter 1, It All Started With a Fan girl's Rant and Ended With an Orange.**

_He kneels in the shadow of a grand bird cage... Spreading his arms as if he were going to embrace the world... In an instant I saw a pair of silver wings rising from his back... He who was in the cage seemed as if he was ready to take off any time... Ready to be seen... Ready to face his fears... Rising above the heads who look at him in awe... And that sudden thought... All came from that photo... and I then knew who I would be..._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Naru!" A high voice called out. I looked over to the source of the sound. The source was a girl, around sixteen, petite, with pink hair done up in curly pigtails. The flower patterned dress flew out behind her as she jogged towards me across the sidewalk, a purse hanging loosely off her arm. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of awe as I noticed that she was jogging in a pair of stiletto heels. How the hell she managed to do that would never cease to amaze me. I couldn't even stand in them, never the less walk or run in them. But then again, I was a guy.

"Sorry! I overslept!" She continued on, panting as she yelled. She finally got to me, doubling over in exhaustion and lack of oxygen. Her face which was remarkably smooth, was blotchy and red from running. "Can we still make it for the morning showing?" Her panting had gone down luckily, or else I would probably not have understood her. I felt a sweat drop form on my forehead, she truly was the Queen of Lateness... Anywhere we had ever tried to go as long as I had known her, she had made us late. I sighed, resigned to the fact that we would always be late. I held up my wrist looking at my old black watch. I let my other hand hold the object in my arms as I had been reading it earlier because of boredom.

"If we go in now, we'll probably just make it for the end credits." I stated dryly, slightly irritated as I looked at the clock. I let my wrist fall down and looked at Sakura, expecting her to apologize again. But her attention was not on me. Her turquoise eyes had zoomed and locked on the object in my arms.

My brain took a second to realize the fact that, the object that was once in my arms, was now nowhere to be seen. I held empty air. Dumbfounded, I stared at her from my seat.

"AHAH! Sasuke Uchiha!" Screamed Sakura in excitement. She was now holding the magazine I had been looking at earlier and was screaming something about Sasuke or something. I felt my ears ring at the high pitch and loudness of her voice. I felt the sweat drop form again on my forehead.

The pink haired girl jumped up and down hugging the magazine to her chest, squealing loudly, her feet doing some type of tap dance. I proceeded to watch as my best friend continued to act like some obsessed fan girl. Which in this case, it seems she was.

"Who?" I asked, but was ignored.

"Oh, God! This week's GQ Magazine has an interview with him! I have to buy a copy!" She continued to squeal happily.

"This... Sasuke or whoever, he is... very famous...?" I asked cluelessly, mildly worried as Sakura looked like she was about to have a heart attack any moment now from over excitement. Her happy dance stopped momentarily. She loomed over me, as I was sitting on a bench. "Huh? You don't even know that?!" Her face was red and she looked at me with shock. I shrank back from her. I could feel a lecture coming on. I was right.

"Sasuke Uchiha could be the World's Number One male Supermodel! He's been in countless advertisements and magazine covers! He was more popular than sport stars and movie stars once he entered the industry. He has also been ranked at the Top of the World's fifty most beautiful people list for three years straight!" She ranted on. I put my hand over my ears in attempt of saving my sanity.

"Geeze Sakura! Breath, and calm down! Besides, you know for a fact I have no interest in such things, plus I AM A GUY, if ya hadn't noticed. There is no reason to be obsessed over another guy. And news flash, I like girls." I said in defence. Sakura seemed to calm down a bit, but still was more than a little happy. My words were ignored though. She gestured around the city square wildly, pointing out several animated posters on skyscrapers and buildings. Huh. I hadn't noticed those before. They were all of the same guy. _This… Sasuke person. It seemed like he was some big shot or whatever_. Although, I admitted silently to myself, he was rather gorgeous. Any such thoughts were soon interrupted by Sakura's overly excited voice.

"And I also know that he has an older twin brother who is a famous director in New York! Oh my god, his name even sounds like mine!" I wiped a little sweat off my forehead that had formed during the lecture. Sighing I realized that I was not going to get out of this discussion, I might as well humour her and hopefully wear her out to the point she could keep her mouth shut. I had to smile though, it was surprisingly rare to find Sakura like this. She was usually rather studious, as well as tough. Fangirling was rare for her. Most of her time was spent reading medical books, or funny enough, doing cosmetics as a side job.

"About that... What does a director do?" I asked curiously, I regretted what I said as soon as I saw the look she was giving me. She looked at me with worry that said, I-worry-that-you-are-not-human, and complete disbelief. I felt rather…. small for a moment.

"Naru... A director controls the movie..." She sighed wearily. "How come you're even more unclear about the fashion world's big events than me...? Your Mother was a famous model when she was alive and your Uncle works in this sector too, doesn't he?" Her disbelieving expression morphed completely leaving me once again wondering how the hell a girl's mind works. She blushed and hugged herself a little. "Oh... I really want to see Sasuke and his brother together... Otherwise the view would be so fantastic...!" She cried with a fangirl sigh.

I felt my troublemaker instincts rise up. I grinned I couldn't help it. I had been trying for so long to resist the urge. But ya know, sometimes you just have to give in. Plus it had been so long since I had teased the pink haired girl. _I mean it couldn't do that much harm, right?_

"That might not be the case! Being twins does not mean they look the same! It may be that Sasuke's twin brother is a short and fat gorilla doing ballet, hence the reason to why he doesn't reveal himself!" I exclaimed seriously, but my eyes were twinkling with amusement. I looked at her expectantly hoping her expression was great. I was not let down. Her face had morphed and knotted in horror and realization. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes as I struggled not to laugh. I felt my shoulders start to shake. I couldn't hold it in. I burst out with a roaring laugh.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

I opened the old wooden door, smiling. "Jiraiya! I'm back!" I stepped in the house and closed the door behind me quietly. Kicking my overly large tennis shoes off, I made my way to the living room where I knew he would be. Our house was not a mansion by any means, but we were pretty well off. It had a roomy, warm feel to the house, that is when it wasn't a disaster. I went into the room and stopped in surprize, my eyes widening and mouth dropping open.

"Ah, Naruto, your back!" Jiraiya with a jovial smile. He towered over my rather average stature. White spiky hair trailed down his back, crow feet lining his eyes. He wasn't by far the most handsome old man around, but he was definitely eccentric and unique. Preferring to wear old kimono like clothing and sandals instead of normal clothing. Plus he was a huge womanizer, drunkard, and pervert. He had been a good friend of my parents, and my Godfather. He was a writer, although he had told me countless times that he was an amazing writer of adventure and romance. I knew the truth. He was a damn pervert who wrote porn. Despite that, I loved him, he was my godfather after all. He had trained me in martial arts, as well as homeschooled me for several years. Plus he had saved me from the orphanage when I was little…. My attention was soon diverted.

"Naruto!"

"Uncle!" I ran forwards crashing into his arms. It had been a while since I had seen him. I knew it was kind of weird for a guy to hug like this, but I really didn't care about such things, after all, Uncle Iruka was like a father to me. He was a handsome man by all means. He had shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, his skin was as tanner than my own skin, meaning it was nearly brown. His features were rather beautiful, thick eyelashes, warm dark brown eyes. He had the look that melted all hearts with warmth and comfort. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose, ending at the edges of the face. But somehow that just added a dangerous edge to his look that made girls weak in the legs. He was gorgeous. After all he was once a model himself.

"How come you're free today?" I pulled back and asked with a grin.

"The fashion show just ended, so of course I came here!" He said smiling, but he got distracted quickly.

"Eh? Have you grown taller again? You're almost the same height as me!" He exclaimed proudly. I hadn't noticed before, but he was right. As he had been a model once, he was tall being 183cm (6ft), I was 181.5 (5'9ft). I almost reached his height now. I got in the 'nice guy' pose, with thumbs up.

"I'm two centimeters taller again this month! I went over the 180 mark." Pride shown in his eyes. He glomped me, I froze with surprize.

"Good Brat!" I sweat dropped. "And you're only 16! You'll definitely keep growing! You will be even taller and prettier than your mother. One day..."

I glanced up at my uncle. "Are you telling me I look like a girl?" Iruka sweatdropped.

"N-No, well, y-you are kind of... of-" He was cut off.

"I think he means to say is that you are so beautiful and handsome, that you could easily be either gender." Jiraiya said with a chuckle, leering at me jokingly. That did nothing but rile me up more.

"Are you trying to say I look androgynous?" I shouted furious. The fact that I looked like a girl was a touchy subject for me. Although I was tanned, tall, and clearly had wiry muscle and a six pack, my body was slightly curvy, with slight hips, even if I was incredibly slim and skinny, not that I wasn't healthy of course. My face was heart shaped, and delicate looking. I had three lines that ran across each of my cheeks, scarring from a past trauma I would rather not think about. They made me look like I had fox whiskers. I had pale blond hair that was nearly white. It had only been cut a few times in my life, thanks to my stupid Uncle. Luckily it had been cut recently meaning it was only nearly to my shoulders, but was messy, and spiky, having that just-got-shagged look. My eyes were framed by thick long white eyelashes, which were a pale sky blue. My eyes and hair contrasted sharply with my tan skin making me stand out. My teeth were pure white, but the canine's were sharper and longer than most, meaning it looked like I had fangs. In fact I really did think of them as fangs. I had since I was a child. I knew I was beautiful, and had a handsome look about me because I was a guy, but I really did look like an exact replica of my Mother, except with platinum blonde hair rather than Kushina's Flame red hair. And for me, my beauty was a curse, because I did look like a girl. Well a half Fox girl.

"And that's exactly what the Fashion industry is looking for!" My uncle said proudly. I groaned, I knew exactly what was coming.

"Uncle, I am not a girl and I-" I was cut off as Iruka grabbed my shoulders, covering my mouth with a hand. His veins pulsed with anger, and desperation. But mostly anger, anger that reminded me of comedy show. I choked down a wry laugh.

"Be quiet! I know what you were going to say! 'This industry is just about walking and taking pictures, it's so boring,' or some crap like that!" I sweat dropped. That was exactly what was running through my head. But I tried not to laugh, yet I knew that Uncle was also trying not to grin too as he continued on. To add to the act, I flailed my arms madly. "Can you face your mother with these kinds of thoughts!? And she even gave you the genes of the gifted!"

"Stop acting like children, Iruka, you shouldn't force her-,I mean him." Jiraiya said. I heard that.

"I am not a girl!" I screamed, but my mind was busy with the memories flooding through my head. My mom was the country's most famous model when she was alive. But during the peak of her career, she and my father were killed... I had to shake the memories of that particular moment from my head. I had been young when it happened, 2-3, I hardly had any memories of it anyway.

My Uncle was not blood related to me, but rather a good friend of my mother. They were really close, which is why he always I would fulfill my mom's dreams of being a model. He forced my to cry and laugh in front of the camera since I was young. Maybe it's because of those depressing experiences, hence... I've always disliked the idea of being a model. But now my thoughts have shifted, even if it was only a little. I was drawn from my thoughts by my Uncle's continuous rant.

"Rubbish! By not talking are you thinking that being a model is a money-making unrealistic and all-for-fame industry-!" I interrupted before he could finish. I might as well get this over with.

"Thats not it!" There was silence. My Uncle, and Jiraiya's jaws had dropped and were looking beyond stunned, I swallowed a giggle that threatened to escape.

"I've reconsidered. Iruka was right, I shouldn't waste the looks my mom has given me... Although I don't know if I can be as good as my Mother, I want to give it a try..." They were both silent, but I looked at Uncle. Iruka was giving me a determined, calculating look, measuring me. He nodded slowly. I grinned.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

I cut the picture carefully with the blade. It was a picture of the model Sakura had told me about earlier. It took one look at this particular picture and I had felt my very soul respond. It was Sasuke Uchiha. I had looked at all the other pictures, but all of them seemed to be about sex and were cold. This one looked like he was falling. His eyes showed deep emotion, reflecting my own, the emotions I hide. Determination and terrible sadness. He was not forcing this one. I had to admit, although it stung my manly pride, he was beautiful. He had long midnight black hair that reached his waist. His open shirt revealed muscles and abs any man would be willing to give his life for. His eyes were black, showing only sadness, they were framed by thick, long lashes. His face was girly. He was definitely androgynous, although he did resemble a man more than a girl. He was truly beautiful. He was smiling slightly, as if he had hope.

I knew being a guy, that it was probably strange that I was putting a picture of man on my wall. But I was doing it because he gave me hope that even a boy who looked girly could survive in the fashion world. I finished taping it to the wall and stood back.

I put my hand on my hips and sighed. I felt determination fill my whole body, I was going to be a model, even if for only a little while.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"EHHHHH! You've decided to become a model?!" I winced at the shrillness of Sakura's voice. "I thought you weren't interested?"

"Uh... that's because..." I scratched the back of my head nervously. A nervous habit i had had since I was a child. I shifted slightly, uncomfortable on the hard cement steps. We really did have an unfortunate habit of meeting in random places out in the city.

Although I was no mind reader, could see the drool on Sakura's chin and could guess easily that she was thinking about naked boy models. It probably went something along the lines of, 'If Naruto becomes model then she would have a chance of hiding backstage, peeping at these naked strong men!' I looked at her incredulously.

"Alright! I will support you, Naru!" She said blushing, with a fanatic, scary, gleam in her eyes.

"Thanks... I think." I said, more than just worried about my best friend's sanity.

"Right, my Uncle has given me a chance for audition for a CF advertisement..." I supplied.

"Audition?"

"Yeah, I heard it's an advertisement for a skin cleanser. The suppliers saw my photo and thought I was good enough for an audition. Although why they would pick someone with scars on their face for that, I don't know."

"Naru... I can already see you sparkling while being seen on TV...I can't wait to see what a pretty girl-,I mean handsome boy you will be!"

"I'm a boy!"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

I lay in bed, thoughts swirling in my mind, refusing to let me go to bed. _Can't sleep! What to do? It's my Uncle! He said he couldn't take me to the audition tomorrow because of work._ My thoughts were interrupted by my phone. It rang with a random pop song, I winced at the song. It was definitely Sakura calling. Definitely her ringtone choice. Hope filled me. _I was saved! I would ask her to go with me!_

"Hey Sakura!-"

"It's no good!" She screamed. I flailed back, keeping a hold of the phone.

"What is it?" I asked frantically.

"The news just said that Sasuke Uchiha is going to be interviewed here!"

"R-really?"

"I want to go pick him up at the airport tomorrow, can you come with me?"

"I have my interview for the audition tomorrow..."

"Ah? What a pity... guess I'll have to go myself then..."

"Okay, be careful on the bus!"

"Okay, do your best in the audition! You must be chosen!" I sighed. I really would have liked to see Sasuke in real life. _Sasuke Uchiha... I really want to know... really want to know... what kind of person he really is in real life...?_ I drifted off.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Please face the camera and introduce yourself!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, age 16. Born on October 10, blood type B, Libra." I stated, my works wavering. I was nervous. I could feel my shirt stick to me with sweat. I was wearing a pair of dark nearly black jeans and white t-shirt, nothing great. And my favorite pair of combat shoes, which my jeans covered, as before I left the house Jiraiya had untucked them. Sasuke Uchiha should have arrived by now. Sakura was probably taking a lot of pictures of him. Ugh, I wish I could be there instead of here. "Um... My hobbies are sleeping, reading, singing, and uh... eating ramen. The person I care for the most is my uncle and godfather. My greatest wish is to earn respect.-" I was interrupted.

"Enough! Enough!"

"His chin and voice is trembling, his eyes are not looking at us, his body is all rigid, and his hands have always been behind his back!" Stated one of the women interviewing him. Man, women sure were scary!

"Son, is this your first time at an audition? Didn't your agency tell you the basics of an audition?" One of them asked.

"The quality of your skin is very good, but wearing standard makeup is a must in front of the camera. Plus you have scars on your face!" I wanted to protest but I was cut off. "And the most important thing is the way you dress. Don't even tell me you don't even know the role of the main actor in this CF advertisement!" I shook my head in shame and embarrassment.

"Jesus... You haven't prepared at all..."

"How strange... I guess even Iruka has a few amateurs."

"That man's way of training new people is famous for being strict, and as good as he is, he still has times where he slips it seems." The Three people said clinically.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Uncle! I screwed up! It's all your fault! How come you never told me anything about the basics? I was so unprepared that they slaughtered me!" I ranted into the phone, angry.

"I didn't tell you because you never asked." I heard the muffled voice of Iruka through the speaker.

"How would I know there would be such a situation! I've never been in audition before!" I whined. I stomped down the street. People stared at me nervously as I yelled into the phone. I ignored them.

"That's why you should always be prepared just in case, this is your first lesson, Brat!" There was a moment of silence, I calmed down considerably. "Naru, listen! Now that you are entering this field, you have to learn you only have yourself to rely on. You can depend on no one, not even me. I will be more strict with you than I ever have. Because once you're on that international stage, there will be no one to rely on. And I know you can do this. Since you know more loneliness than anyone I have ever met in my entire life, and I know you have relied on yourself your whole life, more than you should, but you can take a little more." There was a beep as the phone hung up.

I growled in frustration. I stomped a little, sighed, and moved on. I walked along the sidewalk moping. Stopping only to buy a bag of oranges from a street vendor.

_I had thought... that once I entered the industry I'd be able to get closer to being recognised. But I screwed up my first job! I think I'm too simple minded... Ugh... seems my dreams are getting further and further away. _I picked up an orange from my bag and held it up to my nose and smelled it. Citris. Although I loved ramen, I really loved fruit. Too depressed, I had yet to realize that I was now at the park. I sighed.

All of the sudden there was a sharp pain in my ankle. The world turned over, and I slammed against the pavement. "Ah!" Oranges scattered. _Uwa! It hurts, it hurts!_ I rubbed my ankle, and then began to scrambled, crawling on all fours, to pick up the oranges. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." I muttered under my breath. I reached for the last one. My hand hit something warm, I snatched my hand back. I looked up. There was a hand in front of me. It was pale white, long fingered. The fingers of an artist or piano player. It picked up the orange and brought it back to the actual body. I looked up completely, still lying on the floor.

A man sat on the park bench. He was clothed in dirty stained jeans, a stained t-shirt, old fishing hat, and a very dirty trench coat. He was incredibly pale, like a ghost. His dirty midnight black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Scruff of a face that had not been shaved for several days covered the skin of his face that was not hidden by a pair of black shaded sunglasses. If he stood up, he would probably reach around 188-190 cm. He held my orange in his hand, but not offering it to me. It was an old stinky man!

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**The End. To be Continued.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or concerns pm me! **

**By the way. If you recognize the story, that's because you probably do. This is an edited, updated version of my original story from my old account.**

**Please review, follow or fav! Flames are welcome and yummy! :}**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! I fixed the glitch, I don't really understand what happened, but I somehow managed to fix it…. Hehe? So here ya go! It's slightly shorter than the last one, but barely. It's boyxboy, NarutoxItachi. So read at your own risk. Hope you enjoy this one! Please review, follow, or fav! Flames are yummy~! :}**

**P.S.; Sasuke and Itachi are purposively extremely OCC. They were brought up in different circumstances than in naruto the manga/anime, meaning that they of course have a completely different personalities. There is a reason for the personality change. Plus they are twins in this. If ya can't deal with it, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The One. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in the corner crying 'bout it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2, A Talk with a Bum, and Bubbles.**

**Last Time:**

_A man sat on the park bench. He was clothed in dirty stained jeans, a stained t-shirt, old fishing hat, and a very dirty trench coat. He was incredibly pale, like a ghost. His dirty midnight black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Scruff of a face that had not been shaved for several days covered the skin of his face that was not hidden by a pair of black shaded sunglasses. If he stood up, he would probably reach around 188-190 cm. He held my orange in his hand, but not offering it to me. It was an old stinky man!_

* * *

The stinky stranger grabbed the orange with both hands and began to peel it. A fly buzzed around his head. I couldn't do anything but stare in horror as he began to devour my orange. My mouth gaped open for several moments before I managed to speak.

"Hey! Don't eat other people's oranges!" I shouted pointing my finger at him. Staring at im from my position on the ground.

"It rolled over to me by itself. The orange chose me to be it's owner. If you didn't want it to be eaten, you shouldn't have rolled it around on the ground." He stated calmly, his voice was deep, and sounded as if he were singing it was so melodic, it was beautiful, and did not match the person in front of me. I gaped at him again, at loss for words. I sweat dropped. Man, this was such an unlucky day! This must be karma! Karma!

"I'm being punished for my intentions of becoming a model! Shit! Fuck the world! I should have stayed in bed today. But noooooo, I just had to get my lazy ass out of that bed." I muttered under my breath, not caring if anyone heard.

"Model, Karma, bad day?" I heard the stranger ask, I ignored him.

"That's why my audition went badly and why I tripped just now. I even got bullied by a bum!" I continued to mutter. Lying in fetal position on the pavement. Not really caring at this point if people were starting to point and stare.

"I'm not a bum!" The stranger called. I ignored him as I continued to mumble. Hugging my knees.

"Wah, mom must be dissapointed in heaven!-" My muttering was interrupted by a sound. It sounded like laughing. I looked over to the old bum, he was laughing in a full out roar. I felt anger rise in me.

"You want to be a Model? What part of you acts like a model? Those models on TV are all nonchalant and poised! Even if they tripped on the runway, they would get right back up and continue! Unlike you who's crawling on the ground and crying about Karma!" Strangely the anger in me had vanished. What he was saying was true. All of the sudden I felt an urge to humor him. I sat up, grinning mischievously.

"So you're saying... That I should do something like this?" I struck a silly, over dramatic pose, with my hand to my forehead as if I was going to faint like in the old movies. I grinned in humor. The bum seemed to understand I was trying to be overdramatic and silly, and found it rather funny, since he chuckled. I looked up from my place on the ground. He continued to chuckle, grinning.

"Oh, you almost got it!" I grinned my fox smile back. "But you're not tall enough!" I collapsed, irritated, but then got up and grabbed onto his coat.

"My Uncle says that since I'm 16 I'll keep growing! don't underestimate me! My mom was a supermodel!" I screamed childishly. This person was way too easy to be around.

"Well congratulations! This means that you have an 80% chance to transform from being an ugly caterpillar to a beautiful butterfly!" I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Ugly Caterpillar? What the hell are you trying to say you old bum?" I asked ticked off a little. But I was distracted from my thoughts by the breeze. I looked behind me. Whoa. A few butterflies flew passed. Such irony and coincidence. The bum starred with me. Both of us amazed. He broke the silence first.

"Oh? Could this be a sign?" He said smiling softly as if he knew something I didn't. Maybe... this day wasn't so bad after all... And maybe he did know something I didn't.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Jiraiya, I'm home!" I called out stepping into the kitchen. Which was covered in unidentifiable mush…. I looked around warily. I spotted Jiraiya standing near the stove, looking proud of his…. creation.

"You're just in time for dinner." He smiled kindly. He held a pot in his covered hands. He stared at me for a moment. "I guess I don't need to worry about you. Iruka said you messed up on an audition." I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish smile. I edged away from the pot in his hands. Jiraiya couldn't cook. At all. I wouldn't be surprised if it exploded.

"Iruka called? He must be pissed." I continued to scratch the back of my head and smile. He placed down the possibly toxic pot of 'food' and set out the bowls and stuff. After a moment of comfortable silence he spoke again, "No he called me to tell me to get the mail." He picked up something on the counter behind her and handed it to me. "He sent this to you." It was a box. I opened it up eagerly. It was a digital camera!

"Awesome! How did Iruka know that I wanted a camera?"

"He said to tell you to call him after you opened the box." I was at the phone and dialing his number before he finished the sentence.

"Uncle! Thank you for the present-!"

"Brat! It's not a present! It's for homework! From now on you have to document different facial expressions under various conditions! You can do it yourself or you can have someone else take the photos! Just make sure they a genuine and not acted out! It's due next week! Bye!" There was a click as he hung up. I pouted silently.

"What did he want?" Jiraiya asked with a sadistic grin.

"Jiraiya, I'm gonna need your help on this!"

"Let's eat first. Get the sake!"

"... how about we order pizza."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Itachi walked through the expensive, elaborate space before him, ignoring the surroundings, used to such places by then. The polished floors, the gold and crystal chandeliers, carved furniture, thousand dollar paintings and so on. The old worn sandals he wore padded upon the floor without sound. He arrived at the sweet sooner than he expected. He walked into the room without a second thought. He grabbed his old dirty fishing hat off his head and tossed it onto the floor, shedding his dirty, stained trench coat as well. His hair fell around his shoulders softly even as it was held back by a hair band. His black glasses hung on the front of the black t-shirt he wore, which was matched with a pair of ripped and stained jeans.

His entire attire contrasted completely with his surroundings. Itachi walked a few more steps to where he knew the bed would be. He was about to collapse upon it when he noticed something. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. He sweat dropped. Sighing, he looked at the lump spread out on his bed. It was like looking at a sleeping copy of himself, minus the slight beard. The boy was beautiful, with long silky Black hair reaching his middle back, now spread out over the covers. Long black eyelashes cast shadows over the silk ivory skin of his face. He could easily pass for a beautiful girl. He was dressed in a simple tank and sweatpants. They looked almost exactly the same. Except for the eyes. He sighed again.

"Sasuke, hey! Wake up!" He called out roughly.

"Shh baby, let me sleep a little more..." The boy mumbled, pulling a pillow close and hugging it. The awake man sweat dropped. He would have to question that later. Reaching forwards he grabbed the edge of the blanket Sasuke was sleeping on and pulled it sharply. "WAKE UP" He yelled loudly. There was a squawk and a thud as a body hit the floor.

"Hey what the hell was that for?!" Sasuke screamed shrilly from the floor. Itachi ignored him and turned, beginning to undress. "What are you going to do if you hurt the million dollar face of Sasuke Uchiha?!" Still being shrill.

"If you're gonna sleep, then go sleep in your own room! Unless you want to get caught sleeping with a man... Your reputation is bad enough as it is. Please don't get me involved." Ero replied drily. Sasuke 'etched and then attacked. He jumped on his brother from behind desperately.

"But you're my older twin brother!" He cried wrapping his arms around Itachi lith wiry muscled frame. Itachi felt his hair frazzel a little with frustration. That's why it was scary, he thought as Sasuke said what he did. "I'm hot! Get off me!" Itachi exclaimed angrily. He shoved his elbow back, hitting Sasuke in the stomach, who fell back winded, but not enough because he began to rant again.

"You ungrateful bastard! How can you reject your younger twin like that!" He shouted angrily.

"I see that same face everyday in the mirror. Honestly, I'm getting tired of it. If you're done talking, I'm going to go take a shower now. So get the hell out!" He exclaimed shirtless and smiling sweetly. Sasuke blushed despite himself. Finally in the shower, and alone, Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long end of the day. After a few moments he got out and headed back into the room clad in a towel which hung loosely around his hips. Fully expecting and empty room, he was shocked once again to see his brother still on the bed, now watching TV.

"Damn! What a nice body you got there, brother! Too bad you're not a model!" Itachi blushed a little, but he was angry.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" He yelled. He was ignored. Sasuke rushed forwards grabbing onto Itachi's body. He groped his older brother's body, who had frozen in shock.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Where did you get these muscles from! I never see you work out! I spend so many hours at the gym and I never get close to getting muscles like this. Sasuke traced his brothers skin and nuzzled his head in the crook of Itachi neck. He blushed and murmured something about Itachi feeling good.

"So you have to act this perverted...?" Itachi asked frazzled and angry.

"I just can't hold back!" Murmured Sasuke. Barely a second later Sasuke was sporting a new bump on his head and had tears in his eyes, while Itachi lowered his fist and walked away.

"You haven't told me where you have been all day." Stated Sasuke calmly, recovered from the bank that had been met with his head. "I couldn't find you after we ditched the reporters at the airport. If I hadn't known about your hobby, I would have been worried to death." Sasuke said softly.

"I just walked around the area and then watched the passerby when I got tired."

"Did anyone give you any coins, Mr. Bum?" Sasuke teased. "Taipei should be a friendlier city than New York, right?"

"No coins, but I got some oranges." Itachi sweat dropped as he remembered the girl from earlier. "Some girl with a bag of oranges fell on the her face right in front of me."

"Oh?"

"Actually she told me that she wanted to be a model... And how her mom was a supermodel." Sasuke burst out laughing, tears dripping from his eyes.

"For real? Was she pretty?" Sasuke asked, still chuckling.

"...Actually yes. She was tall, around 180cm, Short nearly shoulder length hair that seemed to be naturally white. Her skin was tanned naturally, while her eyes were a pale ice blue. Strangely her cheeks had scars across them making whiskers and she had fang like teeth. She seriously looked like a fox." Sasuke was still chuckling by the end of the description.

"Oh... This is getting interesting... a fox girl!" Sasuke said gleefully. "If she knew that you were the most famous runway director in New York city, I wonder, would she get down on her knees and beg for you to train her?"

"Like she would know who I am."

"Yeah, you never talk to the media. I just don't get why you have to be so mysterious."

"It would be troublesome for me if too much attention was on me, unlike you, you attention whore."

"You're right... The crowds with all of their gasps and cheers, is what I live on... Just look at me!" He said with drama, flipping his hair back.

"If thats the case, then you should preserve your 'out-of-this-world beauty' and catch up on your beauty sleep in your own room."

"Why do you want me out so badly?! Is it going to kill you to have me here?!" Squealed Sasuke.

"Yes, yes it will." There was a silence. "It's for your career. Don't you have work in the morning?" Itachi flicked his baby twin's ear and ruffled the younger twin's hair affectionately. Sasuke blushed, disgruntled. "It's your job to be in the best shape at all times. Got it?"

"Okay, okay! I got it!" Sasuke turned to leave but stopped a few steps short of the door.

"Itachi! Make sure you wake me up if you have nightmares." Sasuke said seriously, worried about his other half. Itachi stayed silent, as the door shut behind the leaving figure. He plopped down on the bed, feeling a headache coming on.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Sakura! What happened to your forehead?" There was a bump and a band aid on her forehead. She wore the traditional school uniform, meaning short pleated skirt, knee high socks, polo white shirt and tie. I was wearing simple black pants and a white polo shirt outfitted with a tie.

"A Sasuke fan got too excited and whacked me on the head with her purse. I was trying to film the whole thing, but after she hit me I started to see stars. Before I could see Sasuke, I passed out. Damn it! I didn't get any shots of Sasuke!" She ranted angrily. I sighed.

"Your day was good compared to mine."

"i got picked on at the audition and then, I met some weirdo on the way home. Now I'm doing some sort of special training because of my uncle!" I showed her the camera. She quickly scrolled through the picts, laughing. I blushed and looked away. In every photo there was something wrong with me. Like having a double chin, fish eyes, pug nose, puffy cheeks, all of the above.

"Haha, what kind of picture is this! You sure you want to show this to your uncle?"

"He said I had to look natural, and that is pretty natural." I replied dryly.

"I'll be in charge of taking photo's of you in school. I'll make sure you look good."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh yah, Naru. I saw your Uncle in W Magazine today, in an article about famous managers of supermodels! I think he gets interviewed by W quite often. I wonder if he knows anyone there." The was a moment of silence. "Naruto!" She glomped me.

"What?" I twisted around to look down on her. She was short so that was easy.

"Sasuke will be in the photo shoot tomorrow!"

"And this involves me how?"

"It's in the Newspaper! Can you please as your Uncle to get us into the photoshoot? Please!" She pleaded.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"The photoshoot?" My Uncle asked like I was insane. We were standing in his office.

"So... yeah... my best friend, Sakura wants to see him in person." I explained a bit irritated that I had been forced to ask this of him.

"It won't be easy! He has so many fans, so I don't know if I can get you in."

"Oh."

"But, Sasuke is a very outstanding and professional model. If you can see him at work maybe it will help your career." Huh? Did he really just say that? I gave it a thought. I hadn't had much interest in seeing him before, but, he was right, it could help to see a professional in action.

"All right Naru! I'll see what I can do! …. but you have to get the newest addition of your godfather's book for me."

I stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"...Iruka. You fucking perv."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

I held the camera up and smiled. I felt lighter than I had in days. I was taking a bubble bath and I was naked, but who cares? I smiled as wide as I could. I was happy. I heard the click. I looked at the photo, it was good. I looked natural and happy, bubbles from my bath covered me, making me have a goatee. It was a start. I didn't even glance at the razor blade beside me for once. Things were starting to looking up.

**The End, To be Continued.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**And yes, in that last chapter, I did imply something….**

**And I did tell you this was a darker fic.**

**Please review!**


End file.
